


(under)examination

by tofsla



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/pseuds/tofsla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty tough being the almost-normal ones sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(under)examination

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal in 2009.

"That guy, there?" Revy peered at the screen, eyebrows pulled down in concentration. "You sure? Scrawny little shit."

The feed was scratchy and distorted, making pretensions to colour but ending up washed out, an indistinct, murky image. But it was in real-time, pulled straight in from an elderly security camera down on the street.

"Yup, that's the one." Benny gave her the thumbs up. "He's got the stuff."

"I don't think I wanna," she muttered. "Fuck it. Even _Rock_ could knock that guy down. Why're we here? Get some street-rat to pick his pockets."

But she went anyway, gun tapping idly against her shoulder.

By the time she got down to the street the agent was long gone, but she flashed a quick armed salute in the direction of the camera on her way through.

" _Even Rock,_ " Rock mumbled from the corner, more by way of general commentary than actual objection.

"Hey, that's pretty much affectionate, for her," Benny said, with one of his good-natured smiles. Rock didn't answer. He looked pretty glum, probably for the obvious reason. He tended to be obvious, unless you were Revy. "We're done here. Dutch's got the pick-up covered. Drink?"

"Yeah. Sure. Hey, Benny, you think--"

"--'round here?" Benny passed him a can and cracked one open for himself. "I try not to, you know. That way madness lies, right?"


End file.
